


Golden Time

by Nana_Cassal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: Y surge de la nada y continúa con un ritmo natural. Es amor platónico, es cariño fraternal, son muchas cosas que en algún momento se transforman en otras. Tiempos dorados están por llegar.





	Golden Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.

 

* * *

**—**

**ǀ** **G** olden **T** ime **ǀ**

**—**

* * *

 

 

**I.**

May tiene sólo doce años.

Su experiencia en el amor se reduce a cuentos de príncipes y princesas y al incipiente matrimonio de sus padres.

Aún y con los pies bien puestos en la tierra, con todo y los golpes de realidad, es soñadora y se permite imaginar que algún día, cualquiera después de los quince, llegará un caballero de plateada armadura, montado en un blanco corcel.

Tomará su rostro entre las manos, la besará por primera vez en los labios y le pedirá que lo acompañé al camino de la eternidad.

Y ella aceptará.

May tiene sólo doce años cuando, de lejos, alcanza a ver la silueta de un chico que a primera vista cumple con los estándares que su príncipe encantador de cuentos debe poseer. Parece alto, tiene el cabello dorado y su sonrisa es capaz de iluminar más el soleado día.

Oh, el primer amor.

.

**II.**

Es también a los doce años cuando May se lleva su primera decepción en el terreno amoroso.

Su príncipe azul no es más que un gnomo gruñón que sólo sabe gritar.

Y May llora al saber que Edward Elric no es ni de lejos el hombre que a ella le gustaría que la desposara.

Así que sólo le lanza su como de helado a la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, ante las miradas estupefactas de los amigos del muchacho.

.

**III.**

Alphonse es un buen chico.

Es educado, es correcto, es amable y, según criterio propio, más alto y más guapo que su hermano.

A sus catorce años, ya entrada la pubertad, también es consciente de sus limitaciones. Puede ser mejor que su hermano en varios aspectos, pero Edward es un tornado arrasador que a base de carisma innato y refunfuños adorables logra ganarse a todos a su alrededor.

Y más allá de sentirse inferior, Alphonse lo admira. Lo quiere, lo respeta y le gustaría ser como él algún día.

Gracias a su carácter dulce e inteligencia logró abrirse su propio espacio en la vida lejos de la sobra de su hermano mayor. Y con su carácter establecido y sus convicciones bien claras, iba por la vida con la cabeza en alto, portando también el apellido Elric.

Alphonse no odio nada de su hermano, jamás le envidio y mucho menos sintió celos de su persona.

No fue sino hasta que su amiga, esa que ambos compartían, se sonrojó ante el halago de su hermano acerca de que su cabello suelto le quedaba bien.

.

**IV.**

Cuando Al y Ed tenían siete y ocho años, respectivamente, pelearon por la mano de su amiguita Winry.

Al ganó por poco, y se sintió feliz ante el infantil pensamiento de que en un futuro podría convertirse en el esposo de su amiga.

Pero Winry, independiente y rezongona desde siempre, le rechazó con él convincente argumento de que no le iban los chicos más bajitos que ella.

Para Al estaba bien. Después de todo a esa edad los carritos y figuras de acción estaban varios peldaños por encima de las niñas. Además, su madre, todas las mañanas en el desayuno y durante la cena, le servía un vaso de leche que le ayudaría a crecer.

Edward detestaba los lácteos por su sabor y la intolerancia que le causaban. Y quizá esa fue la causa de su baja estatura aún con quince años.

Por eso a Alphonse le sorprendía porque, aún y con ese defecto imperdonable, Winry parecía preferirlo.

.

**V.**

—¡Xiao Mei, ¿dónde estás?!

La mascota de la familia Chang es fiel y obediente, no obstante, debido a su pequeña estatura, es bastante fácil que se pierda. Y May siente que el mundo se termina cuando eso sucede.

Su implacable búsqueda pierde fuerza cerca del atardecer. May ya no soporta las ganas de llorar al sentir que pierde algo tan valioso. Y que quizá ya no volverá jamás.

Y su llanto es indiferente para la mayoría. Pero para Alphonse, filántropo y corazón blando desde que tiene memoria, los sollozos no pasan desapercibidos en medio de la acera.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

May no puede responder porque él llanto se ha combinado con él shock de tener frente a ella a un chico tan lindo.

Se parece un poco al impostor de Edward, pero no lo es. Su voz es suave y su mirada reconforta; no habla a gritos, escucha con atención y le pide que cese su llanto con la promesa de que la ayudará a encontrar a su mascota.

May Chang encuentra dos cosas antes de que el día termine: a su adorada Mei y un nuevo, y verdadero, príncipe azul.

.

**VI.**

May es medio niña, medio puberta. Inocente y soñadora, romántica, que cree en cuentos de princesas y en príncipes montados en corceles blancos.

Alphonse es un adolescente con los sentimientos comenzando a florecer. Amable, leal, quien busca la felicidad de todos antes que la suya. Virtud y defecto a la vez.

—Alphonse-sama

—Vamos, no hay necesidad de que me llames así

—Es que eres mi príncipe azul. ¿De qué otro modo podría llamarte?

—Solo dime Al.

Ser objeto de deseo de las ingenuas fantasías de una niña no es insoportable.

Siempre trata de ignorar los comentarios y burlas de su hermano acerca de ello así como también ignora el vínculo que comienza a crecer entre Winry y él.

.

**VII.**

—Mi padre se fue de la casa… Ya no va a volver nunca jamás.

A pesar de la diferencia de edad y de las constantes confesiones de May, Al la considera su amiga y sale con ella de vez en vez, como cuando no soporta ser mal tercio entre su hermano y Winry.

May cuenta cosas de una niña propia de su edad: que si la escuela, que si sus amigas, que si el anime de chicas mágicas del momento. Rara vez toca el tema de su familia. Muy al contrario de Al, orgulloso de su hermano y sus padres.

Al sabe que las parejas se separan, que a veces las cosas no funcionan, pero él en casa tiene el ejemplo de Hohenheim todavía perdidamente enamorado de Trisha y por eso le parece hasta cierto punto inconcebible que un matrimonio se deje de querer.

—Lo siento. —No encuentra algo mejor para decir —. A veces... es lo correcto. Duele, pero es mejor.

—Lo sé. —Ese es un gran atisbo de madurez, contrastando con su usual personalidad de la niña —. Papá y mamá ya no pelean. Y mamá sonríe más. Me gusta eso.

Sigue siendo una niña y Al, sintiendo la situación fuera de sus manos, se siente como un niño igual.

.

**VIII.**

Edward siempre fue un alumno destacado; se daba cuenta pronto de las cosas y su mente tenía una agilidad impresionante, pero de igual manera todos sus allegados conocían lo lento que podía llegar a ser en ciertos temas.

Luego de casi un año de miraditas furtivas y tomaditas de mano indiscretas, el mayor de los Elric entiende las indirectas y, de una manera peculiar, pide a Winry Rockbell la mitad de su vida a cambio de la mitad de la suya.

La declaración más innovadora que se ha visto en mucho tiempo, al menos eso era lo que se escuchaba en los pasillos.

Y Ed no pudo escoger mejor momento para declarar sus sentimientos que luego de un partido de fútbol, semifinal del campeonato regional y con el triunfo ya saboreado.

Winry, sentada en las gradas de enfrente, acepta al instante.

Muchos celebran también el inicio de la relación.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Al detestó lo temerario e impulsivo que podía llegar a ser su hermano.

Acercándose a la cancha, los felicita a ambos.

.

**IX.**

Al es bueno en los deportes, mas escogió vóley en lugar de futbol.

Se preguntó que hubiera sucedido si esa declaración hubiese ocurrido en el partido que él jugó hoy.

Lo más seguro es que el desenlace hubiese sido el rotundo rechazo de su también amiga y actual cuñada.

—Tu eres maravilloso, Alphonse sama.

Las palabras de su pequeña amiga logran subirle un poco los ánimos.

.

**X.**

May tiene trece años ahora, su cuerpo ha cambiado un tanto y sus motivaciones y metas sentimentales lo han hecho un poco también.

Sigue soñando con su príncipe azul —y que este sea Alphonse—, pero ahora las escenas de los besos se vuelven más recurrentes en su mente.

De seguro es la adolescencia.

Al es más centrado y más maduro, más alto y lo suficientemente atractivo para buena parte de las chicas de su colegio.

Lo de Winry es reciente, duele aún, duele más no haber podido dar pelea, pero sabe que su hermano ganó a la limpia y que Rockbell jamás lo engañó. No le queda más que desearles suerte y seguir adelante.

Y por eso comienza a hacer cosas comunes de un chico de su edad. Tiene quince, nadie le pide romances serios, pero al menos se dirige con cortesía a las mujeres y es amable con las dos chicas que se le han confesado.

Es igual con May, pero diferente a la vez. Ella le sigue jurando amor y Al sabe que eso es platónico y trata de ahora él no ilusionarla de más.

.

**XI.**

Dos años de diferencia no son muchos, sin embargo, entre los trece y los quince años a veces hay un mundo. Y él la ve como a una niña, como a su hermanita y piensa que con ella debe ser igual: hermandad disfrazada de enamoramiento.

Por eso, en una de esas tantas declaraciones de sentimientos, Al la rechaza por primera vez.

No sonríe amable ni le acaricia la cabeza. De sus labios sale un frío:

—Eso no puede ser, May.

Y May llora por tres noches seguidas y todas esas noches se siente infeliz.

Luego de más de treinta rechazos, hasta el espíritu más férreo flaquea.

.

**XII.**

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Winry, hermano?

—Supongo que bien —se encoge de hombros, sonrisilla tratando de ser ocultada —. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo está tu pequeña Julieta?

—Creo que ya perdió el interés.

Edward está enamorado más tocar el tema de su novia le es vergonzoso. Y Al se siente un poco culpable de haber sido tan duro con la pequeña May.

.

**XIII.**

May tiene catorce años y su cuerpo cambia aún más.

Alphonse tiene dieciséis y se siente cada vez más diferente.

May sigue siendo ruidosa pero ya no cree tanto en cuentos de hadas.

Alphonse logra dejar atrás sus cadenas y se empeña en buscar una compañera.

May entiende lo infantil que pudo llegar a ser y pide una disculpa.

Alphonse la acepta y se alegra de recuperar a su amiga.

May entra a la preparatoria y le llama la atención llevar la falda corta.

Alphonse estudia duro desde el inicio en busca de su sueño de convertirse en doctor.

May lo alienta, mientras lo hace también descubre su verdadera vocación.

Alphonse conoce a alguien durante un festival escolar.

May siente que duele mas no desea volver a lo mismo de antes.

Alphonse comprende lo que es llegar a sentirse pleno en muchos aspectos de su vida.

May vuelve a llorar por las noches.

—Alphonse-sama.

Xiao Mei es la única testigo.

.

**XIV.**

Al termina su etapa de preparatoria con honores.

Y durante su ceremonia de graduación, rememora todos sus momentos y concluye que fue una buena edad.

Hizo las cosas que quería, terminó como el mejor de la generación al igual que su hermano, también conoció el amor en Rose.

Y esa noche, durante la fiesta de graduación, lejos de los cuidados parentales y el yugo familiar, una racha de nuevas experiencias comenzó.

.

**XV.**

May ya no ve a Alphonse. Si acaso se mandan de vez en vez un mensaje de texto y se ponen al corriente de la vida, sólo para saber qué el otro no ha muerto aún.

Ella sabe que la Universidad es absorbente, la carrera de medicina más, y si Al se alejó un poco de su familia, ¿qué le hacía pensar que sería diferente con ella?

Y hace lo mismo que hacen las chicas de su edad. Y les hace caso a las chicas de su grupo. Y cuando Selim Bradley la invita a salir, no titubea al aceptar.

.

**XVI.**

_«Estoy saliendo con alguien_ _»._

El último mensaje de May le deja pensativo.

Debe estar preocupado, es lo más seguro. May comienza su primera relación cuando él acaba de terminar una.

.

**XVII.**

El corazón de Al ya no sé acelera al ver a Winry. Ella ya no le provoca nada más allá de alegría cuando le saluda. Además es consciente de lo feliz que hace a su hermano y viceversa.

Y concluye que los amores se superan, de la misma manera que May lo superó a él.

—En realidad todo esto es complicado.

—¿Te refieres a tu examen?

Winry rueda los ojos y le da un leve golpe a su novio.

Los hombres no entienden.

Pero entre hermanos es diferente.

—¿Qué es complicado, Al? —vuelve a cuestionar el mayor de los Elric, en privado, lejos incluso de los oídos de Winry.

—May tiene un novio.

Y Edward supone que son celos, después comprende que es más bien decepción; una oportunidad que se va de las manos de su hermano, aunque este no quiera admitirlo.

.

**XVIII.**

La diferencia ente dieciséis y dieciocho se siente menor, solo que May es ahora quien ha puesto barreras.

.

**XIX.**

Los romances de adolescencia son tan tórridos como cortos, eso concluye May apenas tres meses después del comienzo de su noviazgo con Selim.

Y es que no es culpa ni de él ni de ella. Solo no funciona y no vale la pena forzar las cosas.

Así es como termina su primera historia de amor real: con una corta cita en el parque y ella sentada en la banca después de que su ex chico se fuera.

Y recuerda que su padre igual dejó a su madre, que su hermano Ling a veces pelea con Lan Fan y por un momento se pregunta si con su siguiente prospecto sucederá lo mismo.

No quiere saber nada de romances por un tiempo.

.

**XX.**

Sin embargo, cuando se encuentra con Alphonse de pura casualidad en la cafetería de la ciudad, todos sus antiguos juramentos desaparecen y acepta gustosa el batido de fresa que él le invita.

Y hablan del colegio, de la Universidad, de la vida, las estrellas, los cosmos, el todo y Dios.

La distancia se acorta; por primera vez desde que la conoció, Alphonse no ve frente a él a una niña.

Ve a una jovencita de dieciséis años bastante bonita.

.

**XXI.**

No es amor a primera vista, de ser así lo suyo habría ocurrido años tiempo atrás.

Es sólo darse cuenta de un par de cosas y ser consciente de que el tiempo ha transcurrido.

Tampoco es que Al sea un experto en el amor, menos un casanova. Su historial incluye una novia y dos flirteos fallidos que no valen la pena mencionar. Sin embargo, juzgando su experiencia, él se sabe flechado si presenta algunos síntomas.

Uno de ellos es el pensar en _esa_ chica durante clases, cuando más concentrado se supone que debería de estar.

Y a la par que anota lo dicho por el profesor, se ve tentado a escribir el nombre de May un par de veces.

.

**XXII.**

Una noche recibe un texto de May pidiéndole asesoría con respecto a un ensayo acerca de anatomía. Y Al, tan confiado en esos temas, más que encantado acepta ayudarla.

Terminada la consulta, continúan con los mensajes a pesar de ya no tener un objetivo concreto.

Ambos se sorprenden al percatarse de lo tarde que se ha vuelto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y de no ser por la escuela y la Universidad, de que deben dormir, la charla pudo haber continuado hasta el alba.

.

**XXIII.**

—¿Entonces ustedes son algo?

—No.

—¿Están coqueteando?

—Que no.

Edward hace un gesto pensativo, tratando de adivinar.

—¿Te gusta, acaso?

—¡Hermano! —La vergüenza es palpable.

Edward es pesado cuando quiere. Al adora a su hermano pero lo detesta cuando adquiere esa postura.

—Y pensar que hace unos años decías que era solo tu amiguita nada más.

—Es que eso era solamente.

—¿Y ahora?

Ahora no tenía una etiqueta exacta.

—El tiempo vuela

.

**XXIV.**

—Mei, ¿crees que Alphonse-sama realmente esté destinado a ser mi príncipe azul?

Su pequeña panda no contesta, aun así May sonríe y continúa con la conversación.

—ha pasado tanto tiempo y esto sigue aquí. Y duele y quema y pienso que no puedo más. ¿Merezco una recompensa?

Mei se posiciona en su hombro y se acurruca. May sonríe a pesar de no tener claro nada.

.

**XXV.**

—May me gusta.

A veces sólo se necesita admitir la verdad ante a nadie en la soledad de tu habitación.

.

**XXVI.**

Al recuerda cuando conoció a May.

Ella tenía doce años y para él, en ese entonces, su objeto de afecto era la ahora prometida de su hermano.

Y ahora May tiene diecisiete y aunque él está cerca de la veintena se siente como un niño cuando está a su lado.

—¡Alphonse-sama! —Y ese peculiar apodo logra hacerle sonrojar cuando se la encuentra de pura casualidad en los lugares menos esperados.

—Me gusta que me llames así. ¿Eso significa que sigo siendo tu príncipe azul? —pregunta, sincero, sin dobles intenciones de por medio.

Y May, caprichosa e impredecible, decide dejar atrás ataduras y sincerarse de nueva cuenta.

—Lo eres.

.

**XXVII.**

Ya no es una fantasía, un platónico o un cuento.

No hay princesas ni arrepentimientos.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

A May le siguen gustando los cuentos aunque ya no cree en ellos, Alphonse permite dejarse llevar por la corriente ahora que se requiere.

Luego del recorrido, tropiezos y caídas, ambos están seguros de lo que quieren.

.

**XXVIII.**

—Alphonse...

La voz se May sale entrecortada.

Siempre imagino que su primer beso sería con Alphonse a la luz de la luna y con un coro de ángeles de fondo.

Mas no fue así. Su primer beso fue con su anterior novio en el parque el mismo día que este le propuso comenzar una relación. Y besar a Al no es nada parecido a lo que esperaba.

Alphonse la había invitado al cine y, tal y como prometió a la señora Chang, llevó a May hasta la puerta de su casa.  

Cuando él la besa no hay fuegos artificiales ni coros celestiales, sus labios no sé ajustan a la primera y sus manos tiemblan.

A pesar de todo sabe que la espera valió la pena.

.

**XXIX.**

Se vuelven novios y May se une a las salidas familiares. Asiste a la boda de Edward y conoce a sus suegros y a su concuña.

Y se siente una princesa sin serlo y Alphonse es su príncipe de carne y hueso.

.

**XXX.**

—Alphonse-sama…

—Te quiero tanto, May...

Y la oportunidad dorada llegó a la vida de ambos.

.

.

.

* * *

 


End file.
